Don't take my muffin
by rosie-sky
Summary: Alejandro finds out what happens when you take Gwen's blueberry muffin. Pairings-Alejandro/Gwen, other pairings inside. New chapter up. Now a Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Title- Don't take my muffin.

Disclaimer- I never owned nor will I ever own Total Drama. I just borrow the characters for the stories I write.

Notes- Random one-shot I thought of while listing to Katy Perry. I have no idea how I thought of it, all I know is that when California Gurls came on this idea popped up. And this short fluffy thing has nothing to do with that song. Anyway I hope you enjoy. No flames but as usual constructive criticism is accepted. Thank you to any that read. Sorry for the title and any errors.

Summary- Alejandro finds out what happens when you take Gwen's blueberry muffin.

Pairings- Gwen/Alejandro Duncan/LeShawna Mentioned-Izzy/Owen

* * *

Bored and hungry were the right words to describe what Alejandro was feeling at the moment. He walked into the cafeteria of the resort were the contestants were sent after being voted of. The latino however didn't care much about being voted out, in fact it suited him just fine. He was tired of the insane life-threatening challenges Chris had them do this season. Needless to say he was a happy camper.

'I do feel sorry for the rest of the poor suckers in the competition.' He thought to himself.

'And I can't wait until our contracts expire. Then I never have to see Chris again. Or eat Chef's disgusting food.'

Once in the kitchen he walked around in search of something he could eat. If he could find anything that is. Breakfast was over two hours ago and lunch wasn't for another two to three hours. He searched for a few minutes before coming out empty handed.

'Owen probably ate all the food.' He mused. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Walking over to it he noticed that it was a muffin. Shrugging he picked it up.

'Not what I would normally eat but what the hell. ¿Por qué no?' he thought. As he was about to take a bite out of it, he stopped and looked at it.

'It's a blueberry muffin. So this is probably Gwen's…'

* * *

Gwen closed the door to her room and headed to the kitchen. She had left her muffin in the kitchen that morning because she wasn't all that hungry. So the pretty goth thought she'd save it for a mid-morning snack. She hoped that Owen hadn't gone to the kitchen and ate it.

'Leaving the muffin out in the open probably not my best idea,' She thought, 'I should have hidden it away.'

As she walked down the hall she heard noises that sounded like moaning coming from Owen's room that sounded a lot like Izzy. . Gwen's eyes widened and she ran down the hall to the elevators.

'Dear god, I've been scarred for life. I will never be able to unheard that.'

She pressed the elevator button and waited for it to come to her floor. The elevator stopped at her floor and opened with a ding. Gwen's eyes widened once again at what she saw once the doors opened. There were LeShawna and Duncan hands all over each other. And Duncan's hands were reaching under LeShawnas shirt. Deciding she had seen enough she let herself be heard.

"Oh come on. Get a damn room." The goth told her best friend. The two jumped apparently startled and looked at the goth. They looked at her wide eyed. Before the two could say anything, Gwen turned around.

"You know what, I'll take the stairs." She called out as she headed for the stairs.

The punk turned to LeShawna.

"Well, our covers been blown. Good thing Gwen is good at keeping secrets."

"Yes but she's also good at blackmail."

"That is true." He said then he shrugged. "Oh well."

"What do we do now?" The full-figured girl asked her boyfriend.

"Well I say we take Pasty's advice and get a room before anyone else sees."

"Which room? Yours or mine?

"Defiantly mine."

* * *

Back in the kitchen Alejandro was still contemplating whether or not to eat the muffin.

'Well I'm going to eat it. She shouldn't have left it out in the open like that.'

The latino took a bite out of the muffin.

'This is a good muffin. Oh man its been years since I had one. He heard footsteps heading in his direction but he ignored it. He was about to take another bite when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Put my muffin down,now."

'Crap.' He thought, 'Estoy muerto.'

He turned to her.

"Why should I put the muffin down?" He asked her.

"Because that is my muffin."

"Is it? Caramelo. Because I don't see your name on it."

"Don't be smart, okay. I'm not in the mood. Now put the muffin down."

"And if I don't?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. She crossed her arms across her chest.

'I wonder what she's thinking.'

Suddenly she uncrossed her arms and smirked. That smirk, which he found incredibly sexy, also meant trouble. She was up to something. He just watched in silence as she walked over and stopped in front of him.

"Please, give me the muffin. I've had a bad morning."

"How so?" He asked her. He lifted the muffin up in the air so she couldn't take it.

"Well, first on the way here I heard moaning coming from Owen's room. And I think Izzy was in there with him."

Alejandro's eyes widened.

"Dear god. Mental images. Que mala. Don't say more."

"You know that they're probably having sex."

"Stop. No more. I don't need to hear that."

"Why?" Gwen asked him. She got on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Jealous that he has a sex life and you don't?"

"No. I am not."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. And thanks for the images."

"Anytime. And I still have more to tell you."

"Please don't."

"Okay I won't. But on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Give me my muffin back."

The latino looked at her and smirked.

"No."

"Why won't you give me my muffin?"

"Because, it's cute when you're mad."

The pretty goth sighed. She started thinking of a way to get her muffin back.

'I got an idea.' She thought.

"Do you give up, cariño? Face it you are never…" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips. The kiss took him by surprise, but he responded seconds later. The latino was so into the kiss that he didn't notice Gwen had lifted her hand and taken the muffin out of his hand. Once she took it the goth broke the kiss.

"Hey why'd you stop?" He asked her. Smiling in victory she showed him the muffin.

"How'd you? When did you?"

"Let this be a lesson, next time don't take my muffin."

"You tease."

She wiped the lipstick that had gotten on his lips and smiled at him. She leaned in so that their lips almost touching but then instead of kissing him again like Alejandro hoped she would she pulled away.

"Later." She said as she turned to leave, blueberry muffin in hand. He smiled as he watched her retreating form.

'That is my kind of woman.'

* * *

Notes- That's it. I hope you all like it. I must say I had fun writing this. Anyway please read and review. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Title-Don't take my muffin

Disclaimer- I don't own and I never will own it.

Notes-So, this was originally kind of sequel to the story: Don't take my muffin. I had posted this up and then deleted it, because I had a bad case of writers block for the story and I gave up on it. But after finding it on my computer I reread it and decided to finish it but instead of posting up as a one-shot, I posted it up as a second for the errors, and hopefully you all enjoy. And I know all my ideas come from sweets and candy, and I don't know why.

Pairings- Alejandro/Gwen, Duncan/LeShawna ,Owen/Izzy and D.J./Heather.

Warnings- The usual, nothing too bad.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Gwen and Alejandro walked hand in hand down the boardwalk. They were on their first date, even though they've dated for 2 months now, they've never been on a date. Until today. Normally he would have taken a girl out someplace fancy, but Gwen was the kind of girl who hated that stuff. So he took Owen's advice and took her to the amusement park.

They had just ate and where walking, just enjoying each others company and talking about anything that would come to mind.

"So Duncan and LeShawna are dating? En serio?" Alejandro asked.

Gwen had just told him about the time that she had seen them in the elevator making out.

"Yeah they are."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked her.

"I was going to. But you didn't want me to. It was back when you took my muffin, remember?"

The Latino thought about it, then nodded."Yes, I remember now. But you can't blame me, muñeca. It was right after you told me that Izzy and Owen were…well, you know."

The goth laughed."I know. But don't tell them I told you."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"It better be. So why'd you take me here for our first date?" She asked him.

"Well I wanted to take you someplace comfortable and I know how much you hate fancy places so…"

"You asked Owen for advice?" She finished.

"Pretty much. How did you know?"

"Owen loves amusement parks for the food."

"Are you mad?" He asked her.

Gwen shook her head."No. I prefer this over some fancy restaurant anytime. And the food is great."

"So Owen is not totally useless to me. Good to know."

She laughed."So are you going to extort LeShawna and Duncan?"

"I'm only blackmailing Duncan. I love LeShawna so I won't put her through that. Besides they should just come out and tell everyone. And good use of a big word." she teased.

"Agreed. Anyways I think they'll get caught themselves. From what you said they can't keep their hands off of each other." he said, deciding to ignore the teasing.

"I'm telling you, I really think if I hadn't stopped them, they would have had sex in the elevator."

"That's a disturbing thought. Not as disturbing as Owen and Izzy, but still close." the Latino shuddered at the thought.

"True. I do not want to see my best friends naked." The goth said.

"Why do you like blueberry muffins so much?" Alejandro asked her.

"Well I don't know why. But when I was little, like 4 or 5 years old I went to visit my grandmother and I was hungry. She gave me the blueberry muffin because she hadn't cooked yet. At first, I didn't want it but when I tried it, I fell in love with it." She explained.

"Cute."

"So, why won't you eat anything that has sugar?" she asked. Since they've been together, she had noticed he never ate anything sweet, or any form of 'junk' food now that she thought about it.

"Its poison for your teeth and body."

Gwen rolled her eyes at the answer.

"So you never ate sweets be?"

"Nunca."

"Interesting." She said.

She knew he was lying. After all he's eaten cookies and they are sweets. Sensing what was coming, Alejandro explained.

"And if your going to say it, cookies are the only exception to my diet, and I don't eat them that often."

Gwen grabbed his hand and dragged him to one of the stands.

"Okay then, you are going to eat cotton candy today."

"What? No I will do no such thing." He told her.

"Oh yes you are. You owe me for stealing my muffin, and then attempting to hold it hostage."

"I will do no such thing, and I only ate your muffin because I was hungry and I had a moment of weakness."

"You said it yourself, you owe me. And this is how you will pay me back."

"You are a very bad girl."

"Oh I know. And I can also be bad in other ways too. But if you don't try the cotton candy you'll never find out."

"You are a tease, you know that right." He told her.

Gwen shrugged but gave him a smirk.

"I had no idea. But if you say so."

"Can't I just pay you back some other way?" He pleaded.

"Nope."

"Crap."

* * *

Back at the resort Duncan was carrying a laundry basket of clean clothes.

He walked down the hall as D.J. stepped out of Heather's room.

He looked at the punk and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Duncan. Are you doing laundry?" He asked.

"Yes. I just finished Gwen's laundry."

"Um…why are you doing her laundry?"

"Because I, uh…ruined her drawing and this is how she made me make it up to her." he lied.

"Okay…" The brick house replied skeptically.

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me man I have to drop this off and then go bake a dozen blueberry muffins."

And with that, he walked to Gwen's room.

D.J. watched him and shook his head.'

It'll be easier if he just told everyone that he and LeShawna are dating. Gwen is really pushing him.'

* * *

Duncan put the laundry away and closed the door to the room.'

And now I have to go make muffins. How the hell do you make those?'

Once in the kitchen, he noticed that Owen and Izzy were there just staring at each other.

And they were sharing a sandwich. The red-head noticed him first and waved.

"Hello resident delinquent." She called out.

"Hi crazy."The red-head cackled.

"Hey Owen."

"Hi, Duncan."

"By any chance would either of you know how to bake muffins?"

"No, but I know how to eat them." Owen answered.

"Once I baked a cupcake and when I gave it to this guy in my class, it exploded!"

"Okay…well later." He walked over to the cabinets.

'Crazies, I'm surrounded by insane people.' He thought to himself.

* * *

LeShawna stepped into the resort with Lindsay after an afternoon of shopping. She walked in alone because the blonde saw Beth, who was the resent vote off, to show her what she had bought. In the lobby, she ran into D.J."

Hey D.J." She greeted.

"Hey LeShawna."

"Hey, by any chance do you know where Duncan is?"

"Duncan? Last time I saw him he was carrying Gwen's laundry to her room. But I haven't seen him since. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just have to ask him something. See you later."

"Alright." He replied. The brick house smiled.'Yeah right.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly he remembered something. 'Oh no. I forgot Heather wanted water.'

D.J. headed toward the kitchen to get the bottle of water.

* * *

Gwen asked the vendor for the cotton candy.

"What color would you like?"

"A green one and a purple one."

"You got it." he smiled at her and handed it to her.

Thanking him, she walked over to where Alejandro was and handed him one.

"Here you are." the goth said offering the sugary sweet concoction to him.

Alejandro looked at the cotton candy and then at Gwen.

"Do I have to?"

"Alejandro, it's just candy. It isn't going to kill you. Just try a little a bit."

"Okay, I will. Solo para ti."

* * *

"Hey Duncan…what happened to you?" D.J. asked.

The punk frowned at his friend. He was completely covered in batter and flour. And on the table were a tray of burned muffins.

"I tried to bake muffins and failed, that's what happened."

"Oh you failed. And an epic fail my friend. And you burned them too?"

"Clearly. I'm not a baker." he muttered sarcastically.

"I can see," D.J. said. He took a water bottle of the table.

"Oh LeShawna asked for you earlier."

"Really? Do you know where she is now?"

"No idea."

"Well I'm going to see what she wants. Tell Owen and Izzy to stay away from here. I still need to make the friggin' muffins."

"Will do." The punk left in search of his girlfriend.

D.J. walked to the kitchen's seating area.

"Hey Izzy."

"Yeah Deej."

"Stay out of the kitchen. Duncan's not done."

"Yes sir." The red-head said and then turned to her boyfriend.

"But what if I get hungry?"

"Don't worry big O. I have chocolate and cookies in my room."

"I love you Iz!"

The brick house shook his head at the two.

* * *

Duncan was searching for LeShawna, as he turned the corner; he saw her leaving her room.

"Babe!" He called turned and walked over to him.

"Shh, don't call me that out loud."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"So why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, well I went shopping with Lindsay earlier and I bought a new dress. And I want your opinion on how it looks."

"Anything looks good on you. Especially no clothes."

"Duncan!"

"Sorry I keep forgetting."

The voluptuous woman shook her head, but leaned in to give him a kiss but then stopped.

"Okay, what the hell are you covered in?" she asked.

"Muffin mix, flour and batter."

"Why?"

"I was baking muffins for Gwen. But I couldn't."

"I see."

"You know what? I can't take it anymore. I'm tiered of sneaking around. Let's just come clean and tell everyone. I can't take anymore blackmail labor."

"Alright sugar. But let's tell everyone after you tell me how good I look in that dress I told you about."

"I like that idea a lot."

As the two walked to Duncan's room, LeShawna texted Gwen a message.

* * *

Alejandro looked at the candy.

The goth sighed. "Its candy Alejandro, it's not going to attack you and staring at it isn't going to make it disappear."

"I know that hermosa, but please don't rush me."

"Oh you can be so dramatic sometimes." she told him, taking a bite of her cotton candy.

After a few more moments, the latino sighed.

Taking a piece off of it he popped it into his mouth.

"Well?" the pretty goth asked.

"I hate you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this is delicious."

Gwen smiled.

"I told you so."

"Yes you did mi amour."

"And you're still alive."

The Latino rolled his eyes at her jab, from his comment from earlier that day.

"For now." He joked.

"You're so-" the beeping of her phone stopped her in mid sentence.

The goth pulled out her cell from her pocket. Seeing she got a text, she opened it and read it. She smiled after reading it.

"What's amusing? " Alejandro asked curiously.

"That was a text from LeShawna."

"Uh...ok..."

"She wrote that Duncan is ready to tell everyone about their relationship. I guess he got tired of doing the random chores."

"You evil genius. " the Latino said to her after putting together why she had made him do all that to begin with.

"With Duncan you got to make things complicated, because he never does anything the easy way."

"So should we head back and to see what happens? "

Gwen gave him a cheeky grin.

"Yes, let's. "

* * *

Alejandro and Gwen walked into the lobby of the resort hand in hand.

"So what do you will be everyone's reaction?"

Gwen shrugged, "Beats me."

Nodding, the two walked to the lounge area past the lobby, they knew the other contestants would be there because that was were they all hung out in the evening. They walked in and saw that Lindsay,Duncan, LeShawna, Heather and D.J. were sitting.

"Well look it's AleLoser and Weird goth girl."

The Latino rolled his eyes.

"We love you too Heather." Gwen said.

"Gross."

"So why did you demand we all come her?" The queen bee asked.

"Because I have to tell you something. " Duncan said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you and LeShawna dating would it?" D.J. asked him with a knowing smile.

The voluptuous teen looked at him wide-eyed in surprise.

"Wait you all knew?" The punk asked.

"Yeah. " Heather stated matter of factly.

"Even you knew Lindsay."

"Yep. I saw you guys holding hands once when Greta and I went to get lunch."

"Its Gwen, Lindsay." The goth corrected her.

"Oops sorry."

"It's cool."

""So is that all you wanted to tell us?" Heather asked.

"Pretty much. " Duncan answered.

" I'm going to head to bed then," she said getting up from her seat. D.J. following suit, "thanks for wasting my time. Good night losers." And with that she headed out. D. to them all before following his girlfriend.

"I still can't believe that you all knew." LeShawna said.

"In retrospect, you guys did a bad job at hiding your relationship. " Gwen told them.

She laughed at her friend, "That is true I suppose. "

"Oh I didn't make your muffins, Pasty."

Gwen grinned, "It's ok I didn't think you would. "

The punk frowned, "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Before Gwen could answer, LeShawna cut in, grabbing his arm and motioning toward the door.

"Okay sugar, let's head on to bed."

"Okay. "

"Night guys." LeShawna said as the two walked back to her room.

"Good night. " Gwen and Alejandro said in unison.

Once the two were out of sight, the Latino looked at Gwen.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"How about you help me make those blueberry muffins Duncan couldn't make."

"Alright chica."

The two walked into the kitchen and were surprised at what they saw. There was batter, flour and dirty dishes scattered about.

"You know on second thought, I heard about a good spit around here that makes good cakes and such. Want to go there? It's open till midnight." Alejandro said.

"You know what, I'm right behind you."

* * *

Notes- Sorry about the lame ending. But hope you all enjoyed it regardless. Until next time! I'm looking to update my story, Life's little moments next. If you read this please review. They are love and they motivate me.


End file.
